Wu Tomoki
|ja_romaji = Ū Tomoki |namesake = song}} |stand = |gender = Male |birthday = 1978 |age = ~33Calculated from birth year |race = Rock Human |hobby = |goals = |family = |occupation = Physician |affiliation = Rock Humans |status = Alive |mangadebut = |colors = JoJolion |food = Nori}} : The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "Uu Tomoki". Dr. |Ū Tomoki}} is an antagonist featured in JoJolion. Dr. Wu is an and working at T.G. University Hospital, who has been seeing Mitsuba Higashikata for a series of ailments. Appearance Dr. Wu sports a bizarre-looking consisting primarily of small light-colored spheres. He has dark spiked bangs covering the front, with similar tufts of hair outlining the top of his head. His uniform features a long closed jacket with three "DoCToR" name tags on it: two on the front and one on his shoulder. Personality Though not much is known about his personality, he appears to be polite and calm while working with patients. He is shown to temporarily derail conversations in order to indulge in an eccentric eating habit, which includes consuming excessive amounts of and water in short bursts. That being said, he seems to typically ask for permission from his patient before snacking. Wu claims that he has never experienced failure once in his entire life, citing very importent events such as exams as proof of his perfection. He even goes so far as to say that he's never failed at love, never approaching women if he senses that there might be anything wrong with them. Wu is also very secretive about his involvement with a group of Rock Humans operating from the hospital. He goes to very extreme lengths to keep information from those who could potentially be a threat, disassembling and hiding an entire wheelchair and seemingly vanishing moments after treating a patient to avoid confrontation with Yasuho when she becomes suspicious of Mitsuba's presence at the hospital. Abilities Gravel Transformation: Dr. Tomoki Wu demonstrates an ability to switch between his human form and that of a mass of gravel, each pebble possessing small paws and the mass having a limited ability to converse. In that form, Wu Tomoki can invade someone's body and take control of their movements. However, it seems the ability to parasite someone is tied to a particular rock acting as a beacon for the rest of the gravel and paralyzing its victim at the same time. His gravel form seems to induce an allergic reaction in those he attacks, as he is essentially a foreign body. He can also add other substances to his gravel form, such as sleeping pills, which he uses to try to subdue Mitsuba and Yasuho. It is currently unknown whether this is a Stand ability or an advanced application of his Rock Human physiology. History Background Wu Tomoki graduated from T.G. University's medical department before working at their hospital as a professional physician. Equivalent Exchange and the University Hospital Dr. Wu Tomoki examines Mitsuba's right ear which she has complained she cannot hear out of as it feels like it's a rock. Despite finding her complaints to be true, he says she is perfectly healthy, until she says money is no object to cure her illness. He makes a phone call, and then offers a one-time only charge of 200 million yen to cure her. In between examining her, he eats his lunch, which comprises only and -infused water. It is suggested that he has been treating her with the Rokakaka, causing a series of maladies where her body parts have been turning to stone. Yasuho Hirose investigates the security camera footage sent her using Paisley Park and suspects that he is one of the involved in the death of Poor Tom. She is suspicious of his absence when Mitsuba leaves his office, when she discovers the wheelchair Mitsuba had been sitting in completely disassembled and stuffed into Dr. Wu's desk, before both are attacked by stone fragments and Mitsuba drags her in while under someone else's control. Chapters * * * * }} Gallery Tomoki Mitsuba.png|Inspecting Mitsuba Tomoki_Wu.png|Describing his "one-time only" perfect treatment method Tomoki U.png|Wu Tomoki Tomoki seaweed.png|Eating nori during Mitsuba's appointment Tomoki water.png|Chugging silicon-infused water Tomoki-wu-ambulance.png|Wu's disguise as an ambulance driver Wu-tomoki-scattering.png|Wu's humanoid form reconstructing itself Tomoki-wu-explaining.png|Wu explains his ability Tomoki-wu-attacking.png|Wu's ability affecting a crowd of bystanders Tomoki-wu-surprise.png|Wu caught off-guard by Mitsuba Higashikata's Awaking III Leaves Wu-tomoki-kicked.png|Kicked in the head by Mitsuba Wu-tomoki-trapped.png|Pinned to the ceiling by Awaking III Leaves Tomoki-wu-never-fails.png|"Wu Tomoki never fails." Trivia * At the Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure, early design artwork of Wu Tomoki also identifies him by the name . References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Part 8 Antagonists Category:Rock Humans Category:Rokakaka Research Organization